The invention relates to the field of door and window stops.
Theft from homes is a major problem in society today. One particularly vulnerable location in a home is any sliding glass door or window. They are easily broken and the door or window slid open. Also, homeowners often desire to leave the door or window open for ventilation purposes. In doing so, no security exists, as there is no method to secure the open door or window, which can easily be slid further open and the home entered by unwanted persons.
Existing technology for door and window stops exist but suffer from the problem of being unstable and not strong enough to be safe. Examples of such stops are described in U.S. Pat. 4,792,168 and 4,971,374. These stops, while usable to adjustably hold a door closed, or to allow it to be open somewhat, are adjustable by placing pins through one of a series of holes in the device. These pins can be easily lost or broken, so that the devices shown are not secure. In addition lining up the holes in which to place the pins can be a frustrating or difficult experience.
Applicant""s track rod is a sliding door and window stop that can be adjusted to fit any standard size sliding door or window. The track rod can be adjusted for an opening to allow for ventilation while still keeping the sliding door or window from being opened any further. The track rod is fully adjustable and yet locks to any length, in a manner which makes it very secure and extremely difficult to break or defeat. The track rod is preferably made of high-impact Acrylonitryl-butadyene-styrene (ABS) and polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastic that can withstand up to 3,500 pounds of lateral pressure. In addition, it withstands the deteriorating effects of heat, sunlight and ultraviolet light, will not rust or warp and is designed to fit any standard sliding door or window track. No tools are required for installation. The hollow tubing is best manufactured from PVC, the dowel and the other connecting parts, from ABS.
Accordingly, objects and advantages of the invention are as follows:
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fully adjustable door or window stop which is strong, secure and easily installed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fully adjustable door and window stop that is easily adjustable, durable and provides security for the homeowner.